The Change
by TemptingDrug
Summary: Four year after the battle with Galaxia, Haruka and Michiru have settled down with Setsuna and Hotaru and were able to fulfill their personal goals yet something is missing in their lives. If they want it, one of them must change. A/U After Galaxia. Long story concentrated on Haruka and Michiru.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/n: A BRAND NEW STORY. YAY!

PLEASEEE READ AND REVIEW. So many people read not all of them review. I just want to know what you are thinking I want to be able to interact with the readers I want to talk with you guys! Please just tell me what you think! Right now I have 4 chapters of this new story done and I will be posting them on a biweekly basis. Please. let me know what you think. The story will be concentrated around Haruka and Michiru but it will have a lot of interaction with the other senshis. Please keep an open mind about this story. It is my new baby which I have been scared to post.

SO PLEASE.  
READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

The Change

Prologue

Her legs were trembling.

Her arms could barely hold on to the staff that kept her up. She searched, looked, wondered but nothing seemed to tell her where her daughter was. It was rather odd, actually how everything turned out. She never thought she would be fighting. No, not like this. She looked up to the dark Saturn sky. She saw the smoke that camouflaged the moons around the planet. One by one they seemed to crash into themselves. There was no longer balance. The air was thick with death and destruction making it difficult for the rather young woman to breathe in a mouth full of clean oxygen.

The sound of falling rubble made her turn to the side and watched how little by little a once glorious castle crumbled to the ground as if it never existed, leaving behind a trail of cancerous debris.

She covered her mouth and nose with her forearm and closed her eyes as the wind hit her with sand and dust. She took another step and this time, the air cleared up, and she was able to look up see one tiny spot in the vast dark universe.

' _Are they safe?'_ She asked herself, gripped her staff and concentrated. In a matter of seconds she was surrounded by some type of purple light. It embraced her, and it transported her somewhere else.

Her black boots came in contact with the ground. This place was in the same state as her home planet…

Her eyes, now wide open, roamed the devastated place. 'Saturn…' She barely whispered as she walked to where she thought was the moon castle.

It was there, just not how she expected to find it. As she raised her eyes to take in the condition of the castle, she heard a soft moan coming from behind her.

'Persephone?'

Her heart stopped. Someone was alive? It couldn't be. No one was alive… Right?

With terrible difficulty and using her long staff she turned around to look at the person that has pronounced her name.

By the edge of a crumbled stone bank lay the Moon Queen. Patches of blood covered her once white dress. Her hair, once perfectly combed into two flawless buns, covered her face and white ivory skin.

Adrenaline rushed into her veins. She couldn't hear her surroundings. All she heard were the muffled screams her own body produced a she called her Queen forth. She slipped and fell on her knees, she ignored the pain of the scraped skin as she rushed to her Queen's side, tossing the Death staff aside.

"No. no no no no no no." She muttered as she gathered the frail hands and placed them on her Queen's stomach. "Where is everyone? Are they alive? Where are they?"

The Queen smiled, placed her bloody hand on the ivory skin and tried to speak. "I am sorry. Persephone."

Her red eyes went down to look at the Moon Queen's wound. She was broken. There was no doubt about it. How could she repair her? She had no healing powers…

"Where is my daughter?" Persephone asked. "Please, do – Don't tell me that…"

"I haven't been able to look for anyone for obvious reasons." The Queen smiled wider, ignoring the sting inside her stomach. "Can you do me that favor, Persephone? Can you search for them?"

She nodded. How could she say no? "Yes." She gathered her staff. Stood up and took in the devastation and solitude in her surroundings…

They were here?

She swallowed her pain and moved forward. Calling for the senshis…

' _Mars'_

' _Mercury'_

' _Venus'_

She stumbled with a broken column. She cursed under her breath. She has become weak. "Should've trained in peaceful times…." She pushed herself up. "Should've trained with Saturn…" She stood up straight and continued her search…

' _Jupiter'_

' _Neptune'_

' _Uranus'_

She swallowed again.

'Pluto…'

'Saturn'

'Princess.'

These three names, she said loud. Loud enough to get a response; a subtle moan in the distance of the destroyed moon.

" _Mom…"_

Persephone closed her eyes as a single tear escaped her red eyes. She had heard that word. _Mom_

And in that moment, she feared the worst.

"Saturn?"

" _Mom."_

Her heart told her to keep going; to ignore the pain in her beaten body. She ran. She ran as fast as she could. She saw a beaten body, red skirt, black hair, white skin. She jumped over it and ignored the corpse not because she didn't care but because if she found the right senshi alive she will be able to bring the fire senshi back.

She saw blue skirt, blue hair; short. She sobbed loudly. The smart one….

She fell in front of a beautiful blonde. Dead, blue eyes, a heart shaped chain lay on her exposed chest. "Venus…"

She pushed herself up and ran again…

Brunette, green, rose earrings…. She ignored it. She needed to get to the source of the broken dying voice.

Short, sandy hair, strength. A sword…

"Uranus..." She had to stop. "Not you…" She whispered. Next to her, another senshi lay. Hands interlocked with her lovers. A mirror lay on her other hand. "Neptune." The scene broke her heart. Neptune appeared to have tried to save her lover from impact.

 _Did they die together?_

She covered her mouth in despair.

And as soon as she was going to leave she saw another Senshi. Her body was in an awkward position as if protecting something or someone.

Persephone threw her staff away and made her way to the side of the body.

Emerald hair… She grew desperate as she turned the body over.

"Pluto."

No response….

Persephone looked down at the Time Senshi. "Pluto… no…" She shook her but her body did not move at all.

" _Mom?"_

Her heart broke in tiny little pieces. She looked down at the person that Pluto had been protecting.

The broken body of her daughter lay before her. Whatever that was fired at her was strong enough to kill Pluto and leaver her in the state that she was in. "Saturn…" She swallowed hard as she assessed the wounds on the young broken body. "Saturn…" She pulled her close and slowly sat down on the razed ground.

"Mom…"

"Shh…" she shuddered and pulled her in closer. "Be quiet, don't talk." Persephone shook her head in denial of what she was seeing. Her only daughter was completely abused. Her body showed so many injuries that it made it hard for her to even look at the young girl.

With the little strength she had left in her, she pushed herself up, her eyes darting as she searched for a way out… or maybe for a sign that this was just another terrible nightmare. If Persephone could just find the Queen then she could heal Saturn before the worse could happen. She could then help everyone.

She laughed hoping that her brain was giving her the right vision of the future before twisting her ankle and plummeting hard to the ground with her daughter in her arms. She cursed loudly and pulled herself up with her daughter in her arms. Her weakening state made her slowdown…

She wasn't fast like the wind… Like Uranus

She wasn't strong like Jupiter…

She wasn't smart like Mercury or graceful like Neptune, or cheerful…

Like the princess.

"Fuck! Fuck!" She hated herself right in that moment. If she could've just paid more attention. IF she could've told the princess to stop that travesty of being with an Earthling…

She could feel her daughter's body slipping from her grasp. She stopped for a second to gather her one last time. Long forgotten was her staff, long forgotten was everything she ever worried or knew about. All she wanted was to save her baby girl, her Saturn…

Saturn's breath was becoming labored, she was no longer asking for her mother and Persephone was anticipating the worst thing that could happen but right at that moment, when all her hopes were slipping away with every exhale of her wounded child, she saw it.

She saw the destroyed castle and the broken rock columns that once held the Moon Castle. Her legs gave out on her and soon she found herself kneeling in front of the injured queen.

Persephone bowed her head, beseeching her and presenting her daughter, begging.

"Please," she screamed, head bowed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please, heal her!"

Silence was her answer.

Persephone opened her eyes, waiting for an answer. "My- My Queen?" She looked up and saw her shaking her head 'no'.

"I-I can't…" she said swallowing a large mouthful of her own blood.

"Why!?" She was yelling, anger flaring up inside of her like a raging fire. Her heart tearing itself in two and breaking up into tiny little pieces.

"She is gone."

Persephone quickly darted her eyes down to look at her daughter. There in her arms lay Saturn with her eyes semi open, staring into nothingness and her lips parted, as if she had just released her last breath.

"No."

"I am sorry, Persephone but all that is left is rebirth."

Persephone quivered as she placed Saturn's corpse on the ground, not before closing her eyes and petting the still warm cheeks. She sobbed and hiccupped as she tried to control her emotions while freshly new tears ran down her dirty cheeks.

"We, we can't be reborn. I can't. IF you do it. You will die I will be left here to rot."

"Your daughter needs it. SO does mine, the senshis…" she coughed and groaned when the tremors shook her very core. "I must do this, for them."

"But, my Queen. I-"

"I am sorry, Persephone, but you must remain here-"

"Wait!" She started to hysterically shake her head. "Don't leave me here! Please!"

"Protect what is left."

"What's left?!" Persephone scoff as hatred was buried deep down into the pit of her stomach, and bloomed out of her very tongue as she spoke. "There is nothing left!"

"Good bye," the queen said, raising her broken and battered hand up to the sky, before giving out her final exhale… 

* * *

Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 1: Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

Chapter One: Family

5:00am Friday morning.

There it was. The annoying high pitched beeping sound of the alarm clock that broke the peaceful sound of the morning.

She let out an annoyed whimper the moment the alarm started to sound and slowly moved her tired hand to press the snooze button and go back to pressing her large and strong frame close to the person besides her.

She wrapped her muscular arm over a curvy waste and pressed her nose to inhale the scent of the sea that her lover carried on her gorgeous aqua hair. Before that, she gave two clumsy open mouth kisses to the person's shoulder, earning a happy moan from the young woman who settled into her lover's embrace.

5:09am

The blonde opened one green eye turned around and pressed the snooze button again. This time, instead of going back to the warmth of the body besides her she pulled the covers off her naked body and lay on her back, letting out a loud yawn that woke anyone that was in the room. She placed her arm over her eyes and tried to squeeze several more minutes of sleep.

5:18am

This time the young beauty besides the blonde slowly sat up on the king size bed and leaned over the tall blonde to finally turn the alarm clock off. "Why do we keep this thing on your side if I am the one that always turns it off, Haruka?"

The blonde shrugged and took advantage of having that gorgeous body on top of hers. "Why do you have to get up so early on a Friday, Michiru?"

"IT is not my fault you don't work on Fridays, Haruka." She whispered before pressing her lips to Haruka's soft cheek. "Besides. We have two houses to pay. Might as well head to work."

"Oh, right." Haruka whispered before throwing the covers aside and getting up. Michiru leaned back and simply admired as the car racer gathered her clothes from the ground. A smile was painted on her face as she took in every soft curve and muscle line the blonde possessed… and it was all hers.

"You are lucky you don't have to work today." Michiru mentioned as she decided it was her time to get up. "I'm off to shower." She declared grabbing the blonde's chin, pecking her lips and smacking her butt.

Haruka knew the drill. Setsuna was going to be late as always. She would raise her voice as she tried her best to get breakfast ready even though Haruka had told her countless of time that breakfast on Fridays was her deal. But Setsuna always said that Haruka's cooking skill weren't the best for Hotaru, especially if the teenager was going to consume it before heading to school.

Haruka was leaning on the kitchen counter, drinking her cup of black coffee while Setsuna ran around, saying that she was late and that she wouldn't be able to take Hotaru to school.

Haruka would always remind her that she was free on Fridays and that she will take care of it. And after running around some more, Setsuna would go to Hotaru, kiss the top of her head, ruffle her hair and then without even thinking it would go to Haruka, kiss her cheek, ruffle her hair also and head out just in time for Michiru to see the interaction.

The violinist shrugged. They had a thing for showing affection. And besides, she wasn't jealous like Haruka was. "I am heading to the recording studio today," Michiru told Haruka before grabbing a proffered cup of coffee. "We might finish the album today."

Haruka smiled brightly at her lover. "Well, that's good news."

"Of course it is," she chuckled, cupped Haruka's jaw and kissed her lower lip. "I will be home around four. You pick up Hotaru?"

"I will don't worry," Haruka said before patting her bottom as she walked away from her.

"Hotaru-chan, see you later alright?" Michiru said before kissing the teenager's head also and turning to Haruka, giving her a playful wink. "Bye."

"Bye-bye," Haruka waved before the door closed, leaving her alone with the growing young girl. "So," she took a sip of her coffee and turned to Hotaru. "Did you get something for Usagi-chan's baby shower?"

Hotaru nodded as she nibbled on the burn toast Setsuna had made for all of them.

"You have? Hmm," she rubbed her chin. "I haven't and I need help deciding what to get her," Haruka said before placing her now empty cup on the counter. "Would you like to go shopping with me and ditch school for today?"

Hotaru's eyes lit up. "Of course! After all I know what Chibiusa likes best!"

"Great! Not like you need to go to school. I mean why are you going to school? Isn't Setsuna teaching you everything?"

"She says I need to learn to interact with people my age," Hotaru said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Want to ditch this place and get some breakfast? My treat."

Hotaru dropped the toast and raised her hands in defeat. "I am in!"

Hotaru loved it when Haruka takes her places. The car that she owned, a yellow Lamborghini Avantor, was packing heat and swiftness and not to mention, Haruka's driving skills were other worldly. No wonder she was the world's fastest…

Haruka also always let her be in the front seat, but, of course, she had to be wearing her seatbelt always. Hotaru guessed that it was the sense of freedom that made riding with Haruka so pleasurable. Hotaru adored Haruka. Well, she adored all three women that had taken upon themselves to raise a death senshi but, Haruka was different, she was the fun one, the one in charge of having a goodtime with her ever since she could remember.

And to think that at one time Haruka wanted Hotaru dead…

Haruka always treated Hotaru like a regular teenager, it was only in the heat of battle that Haruka's pleasantries were changed and she would always addresses Hotaru as an equal, as a senshi, as a warrior…

And yet, here they were, speeding down Tokyo's street, ignoring the many awe faces of the people around them when they saw the expensive car...

They stopped at a local diner and while Haruka only had some French toast the senshi of death ate some teddy bear-shaped pancakes. Terrifying…

"Alright, Hotaru-chan. What did Michiru get for Chibiusa-chan?"

"She got her a crib."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Wow… that's so Michiru. To get her the most expensive thing…" She chuckled as she took a bite of her French toast."

Hotaru shrugged. "I mean, it is the princess' daughter."

"Hai. But I bet that crib can be turned into a bed later on."

"You got it."

Haruka nodded. "Of course I did. I know that woman like the back of my hand," she grabbed her second cup of coffee of the day and looked down at Hotaru before asking, "and what did Setsuna buy?"

"I think she got her a set of drawers."

"Great. What am I supposed to get her then?"

"How about some clothes?" Hotaru suggested. "A baby will need lots of clothes."

"Yes, but only clothes? I mean wouldn't I look cheap?"

"Haruka-papa, you are not cheap! I can help you get the cutest outfit for her! I am sure that whatever you give to Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan they will really appreciate it."

Haruka smiled and leaned on the table as she watched Hotaru continue eating her breakfast. It was so rare to see the teenager call her Haruka-papa. It was one of the things that she missed of having little Hotaru around.

The blonde sighed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "It is a shame that you were not a baby for more than a day. We didn't have the pleasure of buying baby clothes for you…"

Hotaru couldn't help but blush as Haruka's gaze and words and of course the embarrassment. "I am sorry for not being a normal baby."

"You don't have to say you are sorry, Hotaru-chan." She patted her hand. "I did enjoy having you as a toddler."

"Yes, but that too was fast…"

Haruka sighed as she gulped down what was left of her coffee. "Hotaru-chan? Do you still want to go shopping with me or would you rather sit here and mop about your growth spurs?"

"Can I get a new skirt?"

"Deal."

It was a cheerful song. A clear change to the usual sad rhythms produced from her violin. But why should she play sad songs when her heart was filled with happiness and love. She had the life she had wanted before she had awakened as a senshi. She had several albums to call her own, she had a family, she was recording her next album that, if everything went smoothly, will be her next big hit and possibly win her an award.

Michiru was lost in her own word, forgetting everything and everyone around her. She body was encapsulated in a room filled with microphones but her soul was in the sea, relaxing, swimming…

That went on for about a full ten minutes until slowly the sound of her violin was interrupted by the angry snarls and screams of a faceless voice inside Michiru's head.

And before the pure song could take a turn for the worse, she stopped and concentrated on listening to the savage echoes inside of her…

The eaves. She could hear the waves… and they weren't soft or peaceful, they were angry, unruly, and stormy.

How…

Michiru sighed and turned to look at her music engineer Taski. The young man was waving her hand, wondering what was wrong.

Michiru moved forward and pressed a button on the small switchboard of the room and spoke into the microphone. "I am sorry I got distracted."

"That's alright. We did record something nice, though," she said, also pressing a button. "How about you come over here and we can check the track?"

"Sure." She said before placing her violin inside its case and opening a door on the east side of the room. Once again, as soon as she left the recording booth to head to the recording room, she heard the screams, the heavy drums. She shuddered as she tried to guess from which room were those horrible sounds coming from?

She shook her head. She couldn't be imagining this. She could clearly make out a female voice. A loud, hurt and desperate female voice, crying.

Taski opened the door that led to the record room and peaked her head outside to check the long hall. "Neh! Kaioh-san! Are you okay?"

Michiru turned to stare at the brunette. She had known the woman for quite some time now and she was the one in charge of recording and equalizing all of Mcihiru's track. She was also in charge of sending off the CD's to various radio stations.

"Can you hear that?"

Taski tilted her head and closed her eyes. There were a lot of recording rooms down the hall. Maybe one of them hasn't been properly sound proofed. Which was weird. The owner of the building pays good money to have the entire place sealed off. It was part of what the musicians paid when they rented the recording booths and rooms.

Taski heard something. She heard hard drums, screaming, and guitars. She heard a track in fast forward and then rewind. She heard work being done. "Ah I think those are that new band that keeps popping on T.V."

Michiru frowned headed her way. "New band?"

"Yes, I heard the name but I forgot about it." She shrugged and pushed the door open for the gorgeous woman in front of her. "They have been making a ruckus for some time now," Taski began as she pulled a chair for Michiru and sat down in front of a table filled with tiny switches and buttons.

"Is it a female singer?" Michiru asked as she placed the violin case on top of her lap.

"I guess so."

"Why does she sound so angry?"

Taski chuckled and shrugged before looking down at the switchboard. She began to play with it for a while before turning to Michiru and smiling. "Don't all rock star sound angry?"

"But she sounds, especially angry."

"How could you hear her? I could barely make out that there were other people recording." Taski said as she pushed the play button, and the music that Michiru had just played filled the recording boot, swallowing Michiru's fears whole...

Haruka placed her gift bag inside the trunk of her car. Hotaru did the same with the thing that she had managed to buy for Usagi's baby shower. The excitement in her face couldn't be wipe away by anything in the world! She was about to visit Chibiusa. Well, sort of. She was going to be celebrating the fact that she was soon to be born in this timeline, and she couldn't wait to old her in her arms again.

"We got some great stuff!" Hotaru exclaimed as she patted her hands together.

"Is everything there, Hotaru-chan?" Haruka asked not before seeing two cars driving to the large garage. "Ah! Just in time, Michiru and Setsuna are here," she turned to Hotaru and handed her the car keys. "Start the car while I help them with their gifts. I am sure they are heavy."

"Okay!"

Haruka chuckled teasingly as she saw Setsuna get out of the car and run to the house. "We are super late!" She announced running inside the house. "I'm going to get my gifts."

"Do you want some help with that, Setsuna?" Haruka asked.

"I am fine, bye!"

Michiru got out of the car took of her glasses and locked her blue eyes with Haruka's green ones. She had been wanting to talk to her ever since she heard the sounds coming from the recording room and to tell her about the new feelings she was having. The feeling of the angry sea and the loud wind.

In a second's time, Haruka's cheerful face was washed away and turned into an angry visage and suddenly, she could feel it too. She felt the wind, raging hard and loud in her head. Without a second thought she dashed to Michiru, wrapped her arms around her waist t and held her close. "What happened?"

Michiru shook her head as Hotaru's worried gaze fell on her. She leaned into Haruka's ear while her hand trailed a soft yet short trail from her neck to the back of her head. She turned her lover, kissed her lips and shook her head. "We will talk later." She whispered.

Haruka nodded against and squeezed her smaller body to hers. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Michiru answered back.

Haruka's tension slipped away and she got comfortable around her sea senshi. "Good."

"Are you okay, Haruka?"

"If you are okay. I am okay." And she parted, rubbing Michiru's face with the back of her hand and kissing her forehead, a promise that her words spoke the truth and that she truly was fine. "Come, I'll help you with the crib."

How did they managed to fit everyone in Haruka's sport car? How did they managed to place the box of the crib inside Haruka's car trunk?

Magic.

The ride to Rei's shrine was filled with giggles and laughter as the outer family decided on what to do for the weekend.

Hotaru suggested a pizza and movie night for Saturday while Michiru mentioned she wanted to go out to a park.

Haruka agreed to both while Setsuna simply declared that she was fine with whatever they wanted to do. Michiru mentioned that on Sunday it was Haruka's turn to cook and the blonde suggested to go out and eat. After all, they needed to stay alive to protect the princess. Dying of a food poisoning would be too sad.

As soon as they arrived they say Ami. The young girl was getting out of her own car, tired of course. She was probably studying.

Hotaru was the first to get out of the car and run to her to say hi. They learned that they were the last ones to arrive.

Makoto was the first one to arrive with the cake, which was a very pink castle with small rabbits and moons all over.

Minako was the second one to arrive with a bunch of gifts. Haruka was taken back the moment she saw the table filled with gifts.

Michiru was holding Haruka's and Hotaru's bag while Haruka held the large paper wrapped box against her. Of course Haruka was smart enough to place it on the ground.

Rei was already there. She had changed off of her usual priestess outfit and sat with the rest as if she was yet another guest.

Usagi and Mamoru were also there. Usagi was sitting down while Mamoru wouldn't settle down and enjoy the day. He kept asking Usagi if she needed something and of course, the princess would ask for snacks.

She needed to feed Chibiusa too and that meant a lot!

After talking and eating cake, Rei and Minako decided that it was time to open the gifts, and after a lot of diapers things starting to get a little too adorable.

"Kawaii!" Usagi squealed as she pulled a pair of small bunny aw shaped boots from the gift bag. Mamo-chan! Look!" She waved them and then placed them on top of her really swollen stomach.

"They are adorable, Usako," Mamoru said, sitting right next to Usagi and helping her put the gifts away as soon as she saw what it was, and that meant picking them from the top of her stomach.

"Thank you, Ami-chan!"

The young soon-to-be doctor couldn't help but smile as Usagi saw the last item of her costume that she had bought for the baby.

"Mine is next!" Setsuna eyed Haruka. Without another word, Haruka stood up, walked over with Setsuna and helped her with her two packages. "These are mine," Setsuna said as she gave one to Usagi and the other one to Mamoru. "They are exactly the same, but I got you two. I know you will need them after seeing how much clothes you have for her now."

"It goes with what Michiru got you," Haruka added before going back to sit beside Michiru. "I didn't know you got her a crib that can be turned into a bed," she said, leaning so only Michiru could hear her.

"Only the best for our future princess."

"Wow!" Usagi squealed louder before turning to look at Mamoru. "We are made! We don't have to buy furniture for Chibiusa!" She let out a soft sob as she let go of the now torn wrapping paper. "Everyone… Thanks-"and then came a loud hiccup.

Usagi was truly overwhelmed. Everyone had taken time out of their busy lives to pass sometime with her at Rei's shrine to celebrate the baby shower. She was seven and a half months along and filled with exuberating happiness.

After the fight with Galaxia, a time of piece fell upon Earth. IT had been over four years since that fight and all of the warriors had moved on little by little. For example, Ami was already in medical school. She had taken a lot of classes through those four years to jump ahead and get where she was now.

Rei had become the head priest of the shrine after her grandfather passed away a couple of years back. It was a dark moment for her but with her friends beside her, she was able to pull through and be who she always wanted to be.

Makoto was able to open her own bakery, with a little help of Haruka and Michiru as her patron. Minako was a singing teacher at Hotaru's school.

Michiru was an independent artist who funded her own career, paid for the distribution of her albums, etc.

Setsuna was a scientists in a well-known company. Hotaru was a normal teenager while Mamoru was a scholar who teaches at Tokyo University.

And Haruka…

Haruka was still the fastest. And she was well known throughout Japan not only because of her awards and many trophies but also because of her relationship with Michiru, the great violinist.

Usagi was glad that everyone had made it and so did she. She was married to the love of her life, living in peace and waiting for her first born. Life couldn't get any better.

Usagi grabbed the last gift bag and began to dig through the tissue paper until she pulled out a small overall. The overall had small moon shapes all over which made her squeal. Then, she pulled the tiniest hoodie she had ever seen. The hoodie was pink and on the head cover, it had bunny ears. Everyone reacted the same way. They "aww'ed" and held each other's hand as if they were imagining baby Chibiusa dressed in the cute outfit.

Mamoru couldn't help but to take them in his hands and be marveled at the cuteness. "This is adorable," he declared as he moved the baby clothing for everyone to see.

"You ought that? You actually chose and bought that?" Michiru asked before raising a playful eyebrow at Haruka.

"Of course," she answered. "I know how to get cute baby stuff. I just never really had the chance to expose my talent.

"Good to know then," Michiru whispered close to her ear as one hand dipped in between the racer's thighs.

Haruka was in the process of swallowing a gulp of water she had taken from her bottle when she felt the delicate hands intimately rubbing her strong legs. She coughed and moved back as she choked, not wanting to get her shirt wet. She then turned to the blue haired swimmer and frowned. "Michiru…" She growled almost, warning her to be careful and that she didn't wanted this kind of interaction in front of the others.

Michiru ignored her since her eyes were glued to Usagi who, yet again, was crying due to the cuteness of the gift. "Oh Haruka. You should wear skirts regularly, she said softly as she gave the pant-covered inner thigh a firm squeeze. "This could've been so much easier."

Haruka pressed her thighs together in order to stop Mcihiru's sneaky hand. Thankfully everyone were bullying Usagi and calling her a cry baby to notice the interaction between both women. "S-Stop," Haruka said shuddering and grabbing her wrist to pull the hand away from her crotch. Quickly, she brought the hand to her face and gave it a firm kiss. She could feel Michiru quiver and knew that the woman was making fun of her. She turned and there she was, laughing. Haruka gave her an annoyed glance which Michiru answered with a playful wink. "What has gotten into you? In front of everyone?" Haruka shook her head.

"Am I bothering you?" Michiru asked, smirking.

"Not yet…"

Their teasing and playfulness was cut short when Mamoru stood up. "Excuse me, everyone. U just wanted to say a couple of things," he began before placing one hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Don't cry, Mamo-chan!" Minako teased, waving her hand around as she tried to get his attention.

"Five bucks he chokes up," Minako muttered as she looked inside her purse.

"Stop it, guys! Let him speak," Ami said as she shyly tried to get them to settle down and also grabbing Minako's money.

"First of all, I want to thank all of you for being here and specially to Rei for lending us her place."

"You are very welcome, you can do any kind of activities in my shrine and I must add that I can legally marry people now, so…" she looked around. "Who's going to get married next?"

Everyone turned to eye the other senshis, especially Haruka and Michiru.

"Can you let the man speak?" Haruka growled, as a soft shade of pink covered the top of her nose.

"Well, I-"

"Thank you! All the gifts were lovely and deeply appreciated," Usagi interjected him. "Mamo-chan and I are really overjoyed to be sharing this with all of you."

"We really cannot put it into words. I am so happy to be married to Usako and…" he sighed, trying his hardest to contain his emotions. After leaving Japan, after the explosion in the plane, he thought that he would never see Usagi again, so the fact that he was there, alive touching Usagi's stomach and therefore touching Chibiusa made him choke up a bit.

"It's alright, Mamo-chan."

"It really is the best feeing though. Being here with you all, Usako, and Chibiusa is just a couple of months away," he smiled down at her and petted her stomach as if wanting all the love that he was feeling at the moment would get through his unborn child. "I can't wait to feel like an overprotective father again…"

Haruka couldn't help but feel touched by their interaction. Absentmindedly, she squeezed Michiru's hand. The sea senshi had long forgotten their playful antics as they both stared at Usagi and Mamoru.

"I can't wait to simply hold her. To think that this child is made of pure unaltered love. Not a lot of people can be as lucky as us," Mamoru said before pressing his lips on top of Usagi's head.

Haruka swallowed hard. This time it was Michiru who pulled her callused hand close to her face before giving Haruka's ring finger a soft kiss…

The day went by smoothly. Everyone took turns to take pictures with Usagi, behind the large cake. Mamoru was up first. He stood besides his wife, cradling her stomach in his large hands. In his face you could see the pride bursting out like a beaming light.

Next up were the inner senshis. Each of them made a silly pose while Usagi stood in the middle laughing at her friends' crazy antics. They have not changed at all. Then it was the outer senshis' turn. Haruka and Michiru stood alongside Usagi. Both of their hands absentmindedly moved to cradle the heavy belly as if yearning for something.

In that moment, Haruka felt something inside of her stir. Long forgotten was the rest of the world, which included Minako holding a camera and asking her to look at her in order to take a good picture. The blonde nonchalantly interlocked her fingers with Michiru's underneath Usagi's stomach as if wanting to relieve the younger girl of the weight.

For a second time in that day, Haruka swallowed hard as if wanting to keep herself at bay while her fingers casually stroked the bloated abdomen as if her very soul wanted to show the child the love and devotion the soldier felt for the woman carrying that child.

And yet, as she felt her heart about to burst with pride, she also felt an unknown and strange emptiness inside of her very core. It was an emptiness that she, of all people had not felt ever before.

She looked at Michiru for refuge as she always did when she felt lost and confused and to her comfort, Michiru had her eyes locked with Haruka, as if sensing that there was something bothering her lover.

Haruka knew that Michiru would ask her what was bothering her later on during the day, so the best thing to do at the moment was to ignore what was bothering her pushing it deep inside. So, being herself, Haruka moved her hand away from Michiru's and darted her green eyes to study Usagi's love-filled face.

The princess' happiness was so contagious that Haruka's next reaction was to laugh and wrap a protective arm around her waist as they posed for another picture.

Her main duty was to protect the princess. Everything else had to fall into a second or even third place, and that included that new found emptiness that began to eat her away.

* * *

Read and review. I will try my best to answer all of your reviews via PM or if you want to follow me on tumblr you can look for me using my screen name.

Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Dilema

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

A/n: Hello everyone. Thank you to all those who reviews. It is a hard road again being part of a fandom that is slowly dying yet it won't die in me. Even though I am getting tons of views I am not getting any feedback from the fans. I would really really appreciate it if you guys review that way we can talk and interact base on the story. Please don't be shy. Anything is good in my book.

Review! Comment! Si no te atreves a escribirme en inglés porque no es tu lengua materna lo puedes hacer en español. SE HABLA ESPAÑOL

You can also find me on tumblr using my screen name!

* * *

The Change

Chapter 2

"Congratulations, Usagi-chan! Please keep in touch!" Hotaru said as she waved her hand at both Usagi and Mamoru.

Haruka chuckled as she watched the teenager run down the steps and headed to the car. Michiru had her arm wrapped with her as they said their goodbye's to the rest of the girls. Yet, Haruka stalled a bit as she turned to the tall man to speak. "Mamoru-san, please keep us inform of Usagi-chan and the baby," Haruka said as she began to descend the shrine's steps. "If you need anything –"

"Which can include babysitting Usagi-chan." Michiru added, earning a chuckle by both Haruka and Mamoru.

"Let us know, alright?"

"Thanks, Haruka-san, Michiru-san. The gifts were phenomenal! It was just what we needed."

"You don't have to thank us at all, Mamoru-san! You deserve that and much more! Besides it is our duty to protect the princesses," Michiru said, smiling at him and patting his forearm.

"It is our duty but still," Haruka sighed. "We cannot be with her all the time. So, protect her, Mamoru-san," Haruka said as she extended her hand to him. "Now more than ever you must protect her. You have been blessed with an incredible gift. A gift that, I must confess, am envious of."

Michiru noticed the sudden change of tone in Haruka's voice, yet she knew that this was not the moment to push her to talk about her feelings, not in front of Mamoru or Usagi. The sea senshi knew better, therefore she gave Haruka's arm a squeeze just to let her know that she knew that something was wrong with her and that they needed to talk about it later on.

"As soon as Usagi-chan gets her first contraction call us," Haruka half ordered, half asked.

"See you soon, daddy," Michiru teased.

Mamoru chuckled, squeezed Haruka's hand and bowed to Michiru. "We will keep in touch. Once again, thank you both."

They moved towards the car while Haruka took out the car keys from her pocket. Hotaru and Setsuna where leaning against the yellow car while looking at their cellphones and exchanging pictures with the inner senshis who kept on sending everyone all the pictures they had taken earlier. They giggled and laughed at some funny ones but little by little, the now older women had things to attend to and places to go. So, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

The ride home was surprisingly quiet, but it was mainly because Setsuna and Hotaru were glued to their phones. Haruka wasn't driving as fast as she was. She had this sacred rule of not turning into a dare devil behind the wheel when there were a lot of people in the car. Something about not wanting to harm anyone with her sharp turns.

Michiru was looking out the window, watching the street lights illuminate the wet pavement and the people walking with their umbrellas. It had started to rain, and everyone was heading home after a great Friday night.

The violinist's hand, discretely found its way back on Haruka's powerful thigh. She first rubbed the top muscle slowly before once again dipping her skilled fingers to tease the inner thigh. She noticed Haruka's soft twitch but decided to ignore it as Haruka was ignoring her. Haruka needed to do so. Hotaru and Setsuna were in the back of the car and she was driving. If she didn't pay attention to the road something bad might happen.

Haruka side eyed her and gave her an acknowledging smirk which Michiru responded with a firm squeeze.

"That's a good picture," Setsuna suddenly said, eyeing Hotaru's cellphone.

"Minako-chan sent me this. I think it is really cute," Hotaru declared before raising her eyes to look at the review mirror, making eye contact with her blonde papa. "You want to see it?"

"Sure. Hand the phone to Michiru," Haruka directed as she looked at the road once again

Michiru released Haruka's thigh and turned around to grab Hotaru's phone. "Aww. This is adorable. We should print it and frame it." Michiru suggested and showed Haruka when they stopped at a red light of course.

Haruka took a quick look at the picture and couldn't help but smile. In it, both Haruka and Michiru were lovingly stroking Usagi's stomach while Haruka grinned down at her princess, who was looking up at her and stroking the racer's face while Michiru beamed at the person taking their picture. "This is a great picture," Haruka declared and nodded before looking at Michiru.

"It is. You look so fatherly, Haruka. If I was a stranger looking at this, I'd say that you are the father of that bun in the oven."

"Michiru…" Haruka groaned in annoyance.

"Oh? Did that bother you?" She asked with hooded eyes.

Setsuna raised her right eyebrow as she studied the two women's body language for a while. Haruka's grip on the steering wheel told her that the blonde was on edge while Michiru was once again, this time without a shame in the world, teasing Haruka with those bedroom eyes. Setsuna sighed rubbed the bridge of her nose. She knew how this was going to end. There were many possibilities though. Either Setsuna left with Hotaru to escape the angry sex noises, or Haruka and Michiru would head to their beach house or Setsuna and Hotaru would hear the sex noises.

The time senshi looked at the watch. It was late. They weren't going to waste time riding to the beach house.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan. How about you come with me to buy some groceries?"

Hotaru frowned, looked at Setsuna and raised her shoulders in an exaggerated shrug. "It's nine at night. What do you need to buy?"

"I gave her a list." Michiru intercepted, eyeing the youngest Senshi thus far.

Hotaru rolled her eye and shook her head. She knew where this was going. She was old enough to know…

* * *

Her screams died down on the back of her throat as she sat up with an audible gasp of pure terror. Her pupils looked around the dark room as drops of sweat ran down her cheek and neck. Her left hand patted her side and found who she was looking for. Her raging heart began to slowdown as she came back to.

"Kazuo," she whispered as she nudged the large man besides her. "Kazuo, wake up."

He groaned and jumped slightly at her sudden touch. He turned around to look at her and by just gazing at her eyes knew what had happened, yet he asked her. "What is it, Runa?"

"I had another nightmare," she answered before a sob stopped her from talking any further.

He knew the answer but right now there was no time to act like an asshole. He sat up also, and ran his hand through her messy black hair. "Who dies?" He asked, knowing well that it could be one of the two recurring dreams she has been having for the last six years.

"She does…" she began to cough. The air was getting caught on her throat. She wasn't able to breath. The image in her head made her cry as if it had happened all over again. "She does."

"Breathe, Runa," he whispered as he now grabbed her pale wrists and pulled her hand from her face.

"I can't! I can't make the dreams stop, Kazuo!" The desperation in her voice was heart breaking. He wasn't a good listener though. So he pulled her into a hug as he pressed her to his naked and strong chest. "I- I just-" she shook. "I held her so close. She was breathing. She was so beautiful, Kazuo. She looked like you… She had your kind eyes and…"

"You need to stay calm. You know they are just-"

"They are not just dreams!" She yelled pushing him away and slapping him across the face. She leaned over him as he rubbed his now red cheek. Her grey eyes burned into his purple ones as if wanting him to finally understand that in deed it wasn't just a dream. "You know that she died."

He swallowed hard and turned to gawk at her angrily. "She wasn't even born, Runa. How can someone die without being born?"

"I have seen her die in my arms so many times… Don't you dare say she wasn't born."

He shook his head. "Do you hear yourself? This idea of your past life-"

"Our. Our past lives. You told me you remembered. Kazuo…" she quivered. "She is here in this town. I can feel her energy. We will reach her, we will take over as it was supposed to be. Us, as a family." She grabbed his hairy face as if wanting to drill the reality of their existence deep inside of his mundane mind.

She pulled him in and of course, he let her do as she pleased. She had total control over him in so many ways that he simply sighed and pressed his forehead to her sweaty and warm one. "How are we ever going to get her back?"

"What are people scared of the most, Kazuo?"

He shrugged, cupped her cheek. Her raging heart began to slow down to its normal palpitations, Her shaking hands came to cup his much larger hand as he took a handful of black hair, pulling it enough to steady her face so he could get ready to attack her.

Yet she was immune to him, to his sudden waves of dominance and violence. She laughed in his face making him frown in annoyance before asking, "Who isn't afraid of death?"

* * *

It started the second they walked in…

Michiru turned to her blonde and Haruka knew from the get go what was going through her head.

Haruka pulled her in, locked lips with the violinist and leaned down to deepened the hungry kiss as her hands pulled down the zipper on the back of the dress.

Michiru cupped Haruka's face as she steadied her. Haruka was always so wild, so unpredictable, like the wind. It always took her a second to know what did the blonde wanted from her. Therefore, she was surprised when the strong woman pushed her body to the kitchen island and then picked her up with such an ease to sit her on it. For just a second, Haruka pulled back and unbuttoned her shirt while Michiru worked on undoing the belt buckle and pushing down those pesky pants. In seconds, she was rewarded with the sight of Haruka's powerful thighs. To Michiru's delight the woman had kept her figure after years of not running in the track and fields like she used to. She could still define the strong muscles with ease. Michiru had to bit her lips before looking up at Haruka's hungry and darker green eyes.

"This is what you wanted since you saw me today, huh?" Haruka teased as she pulled the shirt away and let it drop on the floor. Skillfully, her hands undid the dress and helped Michiru throw it aside as she once again settled her on the island. That way Haruka could attack her mouth, neck and shoulder without having to bend down.

"Of course. I mean look at you," Michiru rolled her eyes heavenward before throwing her head back while Haruka made a trail of soft kisses from the woman's chin to her delicious full and round breast and finally down to her perfect stomach. Michiru shuddered uncontrollably and grabbed hold of Haruka's chiseled jaw. She pulled her up to stare at her lust filled face before she wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her in, trapping her.

And that's when she heard it.

The raging sea echoed in Michiru's head, making her close her eyes and pulled away from Haruka's breath taking kisses.

Haruka frowned. Michiru was never one to pull away, not when they were like this. She always gave herself completely unless…

Unless there was something bothering her.

Haruka stroked Michiru's chin, making her face her. "What is it?" She asked as she slowly felt the young woman come back to her. "Michi…" There it was, the cute nickname that only they shared… A cry for help when they were this intimate.

"Ruka." She swallowed hard as she calmed her body enough to form any type of coherent sentence. She heard the wind, raging hard and angry, upset. Something was bothering Haruka and the wind senshi was keeping it a secret. "I should ask you the same question."

Haruka blinked surprised. She opened her mouth to talk but she was not able. Having Michiru this close, naked and willing always left her speechless not to mention, she was blinded by the sudden rush of lust that only Michiru could provide. "Something is wrong with you too. Don't deny it." Her hands came to stop at Michiru's lower back, before dipping downwards squeezing her luscious bottom. This earned a soft moan from the smaller woman. "What is it?"

"Is Teno'u Haruka asking me to stop making love to her to talk?" Michiru teased as she felt the blonde rub herself dangerously close against her.

Haruka had to stop her movements before her train of thoughts was thrown out the window. She licked her lower lip and looked down at Michiru, steading her. "Michi, we can't enjoy this if we are both worried sick about something, now can we?"

Michiru sighed. Sometimes she hated when Haruka was right. As much as she wanted Haruka to eat her out, she wasn't going to enjoy it as much if she was anxious. But of course she wasn't going to admit it. She rubbed Haruka's face softly before taking a deep breath.

"This morning," she began, her eyes trailing over Michiru's lips. She really couldn't contain herself around her, could she? "I saw your eyes. They were dark with worry." She moved her hand and caresses a strand of aqua hair away from Michiru's face and tucked it behind her ear. "Why?"

Michiru exhaled and pressed her sweaty forehead against Haruka's. As much as she wanted to act like nothing was going on she couldn't. Her duty a sailor senshi kept reminding her that she had to be prepared and ready for a fight, any fight, even if it meant pushing her own feelings and ideals aside. Also, the power that they both carried kept setting off alarms when something wasn't at peace. Like this morning. "Can you hear the wind?" she asked, before opening her eyes slowly to gaze at Haruka's half-closed orbs. The poor woman was trying so hard to contain her body, to throw everything out the window, to kiss his lover, un do her with her mouth and bring her to the peak of her won satisfaction… but here she was, staring at Michiru, holding the kitchen island for dear life, and listening to her whispering, "Can you feel the anomaly in the air?"

Haruka frowned in confusion. "The wind?" she stopped to concentrate and listen to the sounds deep inside of her, but she came up with nothing, how could she come up with anything with the only thing that she could hear was her own heart beat and heavy breathing? "I- I don't sense anything."

"Today the waves called out to me in a song. They warned me about death and darkness…" Michiru pulled back. "Revenge…"

"Revenge?"

Michiru nodded before shuddering. Haruka thought that being completely naked in the kitchen was the cause of her shivers but it was something else, yet Haruka quickly grabbed her large shirt and placed it over Michiru's naked shoulder in order to keep her warm. "A new enemy?" Haruka suggested as her hands rubbed Mcihiru's arms absentmindedly.

"I am not sure. We must tell Setsuna when she comes back and also Hotaru."

"What about the girls?"

Michiru shook her head. "We are the outer senshis. Whatever troubles our peace shall pass by us first. If we cannot handle it then we will let them know. We must-"

"Protect the princess…" Haruka finished her sentence before nodding in approval. "Always." She moved in closer and smirked. "Now, where were we?" She teased looking at the ceiling as if thinking. "Oh right!" She bit her lips and leaned in for a kiss but she was stopped by Michiru.

She chuckled and pressed a soft finger to Haruka's lips and pushed her away. "We are not done."

"I know and if you let me continue I promise you are going to have a hell of a Friday night."

"I don't mean that, Ruka…"

The blonde let out a sigh in exasperation. Before pulling back and placing her hands on her hips, looking both menacing and delicious.

"You have not told me what troubles you."

Haruka had to swallow hard. One thing she loved about Michiru was the fact that the woman could read her by just glancing at her. Also, one thing she didn't like was that she couldn't hide from her. In deed something was bothering her, but it was something buried deep within herself and since it was something that she knew wasn't obtainable, why bother even being vocal about it?

"No. Haruka. Don't do that…"

She frowned and took a step back. "Do what?"

"Avoid it. You are searching for a way to escape talking about whatever it is eating you up and I can see it," she poked Haruka's nose. "You are thinking of a way to go back to our love making."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Did I just now?" Michiru answered her with a question.

"Touché," Haruka groaned and rubbed the back of her neck, trying to squeeze the tension away. "Michiru…" she began leaning once again on the kitchen island, trapping Michiru.

"What's wrong, Ruka-papa?" Michiru teased, licking her lips and enticing the blonde in front of her.

Haruka moved back before she could plant a kiss on her. "That's it." She whispered before pulling her pants up. "That's what has been bothering me."

Michiru blinked confused and a bit shocked. She had never seen Haruka react like that to her teasing. "W-what?"

Haruka exhaled before turning to glance at her lover. "I-…" She rolled her eyes as she tried her hardest to put her thoughts into words, something that was always hard for her. "Don't you…feel… like something is missing?"

"Something?" Michiru grew worried for a second. Their intimate life had always been top notch. They were always open about _everything_. They never kept secrets from one another when it came to themselves. Their communication skill were their pride and joy. Not a lot of couples could say that they could talk to their significant other about anything without being judge. Haruka and Michiru had that. They were vocal and even if Haruka always had problem putting her thoughts in words, she always tried. So, for her to be saying that something was missing, sounded an alarm inside Michiru's head.

"Michiru," Haruka began as she pulled the zipper up. "When I heard Mamoru talking… When I touched Usagi's stomach, I felt something strange. Something that I have not felt ever in my life, even with Hotaru." She shook her head and groaned before pinching the bridge of her nose in vexation. "I mean don't get me wrong. I adore Hotaru. She is my baby girl but…" She sighed and looked at Michiru, wondering if she has caught on with what she was trying to say.

Michiru stared at Haruka with a confused and worried frown, then slowly her gaze turned into a surprised one as she raised her eyebrows in a sudden realization. "Oh." She swallowed hard and rubbed the back of her neck as she thought of something quirky to say but she couldn't come up with anything. "Haruka, I-"

"I am sorry. You must think that I must be stupid for even thinking about it but I just…" She sighed and glued her eyes with Mcihiru's. "Can you imagine a little you, running around the entire house, giggling and laughing?"

Michiru's face softened completely and she almost pouted as the image of a child invaded her mind. She looked at the kitchen, as if visualizing it and she couldn't help but inhale happily. "Or a little you, wreaking havoc?"

Haruka smiled and nodded. "Imagine it. Doesn't it sound breath-taking?"

"It is," Michiru whispered and rubbed her arms as Haruka's distance between her began to give her shivers. "But, Haruka we…"

"I know. We can't."

"Well we can but-"

"It wouldn't be the same." Haruka interjected before she sat down on the kitchen island besides Michiru. "Adoption or artificial insemination is doable but…" she clicked her tongue in annoyance. "While I was rubbing Usagi's stomach I just saw your face, you know?"

Michiru tilted her head and watched how the blonde pulled down all of her walls and sat beside her in complete emotional vulnerability. "You want me to carry it?"

"Well? What do you think?"

"I think I would make a gorgeous pregnant lady." Michiru said as she nodded. "I would love to carry your child."

"My child. Not a random man's that looks nothing like me."

"There is no way two women can have a child together, Haruka. I mean, biologically speaking-"

"I know, Michiru, I took the same science class as you."

"You weren't paying that much attention."

"Oi, Michiru! I was."

"You looked like it but your hands weren't exactly writing."

Haruka snorted and shook her head in amusement. "I am actually surprise you remember even taking science with me."

Michiru nudged her rib and covered her mouth as she giggled. "Oh Haruka…" She sighed and turned to straddle her waist and sit on her lap as she cupped her face. "If you know that it is impossible, why the sudden sadness? Why the hurry?"

"I can always dream and hope and also check if there is a way. After all, we have magic on our side. We were reborn after years of being dead and somehow found each other once again in this lifetime. That was a miracle itself, Michiru. What if we can make another miracle happen again and this time give each other the pleasure of having our own child. Ours…" Haruka said as her hands trailed her name on Michiru's skin. "What if…" she licked her lips as she thought her words over once again, hesitating… "If there was a way, would you –"

"Without a doubt." Michiru answered before Haruka was able to even finish her question. "A child? Our child? Made from our flesh and blood? A perfect amalgamation of our soul and love?" She smiled brightly and somehow Haruka did the same. Who couldn't resist the smile of the gorgeous Kaioh Michiru? "Your seriousness and my playfulness perfectly combined into one human being?" She chuckled and pressed her lips against the heated blonde, her hands finding her small yet full breasts. She felt herself becoming hot again as her body was reawakened by Haruka's skilled pianist hands.

Haruka felt something stir inside. Michiru understood her to the point of proclaiming the emotions that she was feeling that day when her hand came in contact with Usagi. "Is that a yes?"

"Who wouldn't want that?" Michiru asked before her hand came to rub Haruka's nape, tickling the hair on the back of her head. Their eyes met for just a second before darting to each other's lips. The love filled moment slowly subsided as the wave of lust hut them at full force, making both women drown in the sea of their own desire.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 3: Reaching out

Monday Mornings

Hated by many.

Loved by the outer family.

No, really they loved Monday.

Hotaru likes to say that she keeps hearing the people at school complaining about Mondays but she never saw something to complain about. On Mondays, it was Haruka's turn in the kitchen and since the blonde wasn't that skill in cooking, they always ordered take out or sometimes even pizza, and since they didn't have to wait for dinner they had enough time to hang out together and by hanging out it was understood that they were going to watch a movie or play some video games.

Hotaru loved Mondays. Also, it meant that Michiru would take some time off her music writing to teach Hotaru how to play the violin.

Setsuna was always the first one up. She was the one that got breakfast ready while Haruka made sure that Hotaru was up and taking a shower so she won't be late for school. After fighting with the teenager and making sure that she was properly dressed, Haruka went back to her room to get dressed, just in time to see her gorgeous girlfriend come out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the towel on her head, showing off the various marks of their last night love making all over her skin; a medal of honor for Haruka and Michiru. A small stamp of their love plastered all over their bodies.

Haruka removed her shirt and pants and jumped in the shower herself while Michiru leaned on the wall and watched her undress. "What's your plan for today?" Michiru asked as she patted her hair dry.

"Take Hotaru-chan to school then head over and check some cars with Toku. He left me a text saying he needed some help," Haruka explained as she turned the shower on and dipped her head in, testing the temperature of the water.

"So, will you be able to pick Hotaru from school?" Michiru asked before pulling the curtains away in order to look at Haruka.

"Right now, yes, if I take too long with Toku or if there is a change of plans, I will let you know before hand, alright?"

"Good." Michiru smiled, moved her hand behind Haruka's head and pulled her in for a wet kiss. "I'm going to take Setsuna to work. Her car has something off with the breaks."

"Oh? And you tell me now? I could've checked it out during the weekend."

"Our weekend?" She chuckled and patted Haruka's face.

"She could've had an accident." Haruka frowned and looked down at Michiru. "You are going to have an accident if you keep looking at me like that. You are already dry, do you want to get wet again?"

"My, my. You know the answer is always yes. But right now we are late." She pecked her lips and left her lingering at the shower with a soft grin painted on her mouth.

The family separated at exactly 7 am.

Hotaru called shot-gun while Setsuna placed her stuff in the back of Michiru's car. This gave Haruka and Michiru enough time to say goodbye in their own intimate way, which included whispering what they would do to each other once they were together again. Good thing neither Hotaru nor Setsuna heard them….

As soon as Haruka dripped Hotaru at school she headed to the racetrack. There, one of her top mechanics, Toku, was waiting for her. He had called her to let her know that one of the cars was having some troubles and that he wanted her to come and check it out with him before putting the vehicle in another race. Haruka was happy to oblige. She liked to work on the cars every once in a while and get her hands dirty.

That's why today she was the one under the car, working on it while Toku helped her by handing her the tools she needed. Haruka would pat the ground for a couple of times before he slipped her the wrench. Their conversation was vague since they were mostly focused on the car and fixing the problem, which seemed to be the transmission.

They were so absorbed in their work that neither of them noticed a third person had walked in on them until the shadow made by the tall body shielded Toku from the morning sun.

"Teno'u Haruka…"

Toku frowned and looked up at the tall man while Haruka pulled herself from under the car. Her curious gaze was replaced by a puzzled stare the second she recognized the person that had just spoken her name.

"Kou Seiya? What-"

"I need to talk to you," he removed his dark sunglasses and hung them from the neck of his shirt. "Now."

* * *

She removed the headphones and nodded in approval. "This sounds great!"

"Well, if you agree, we can just start distributing the album. All I need is your consent."

"All right then!" Michiru said while patting her arm. "I want that done by next week."

"You got it Kaioh-san!" Taski said to Michiru, yet as the violinist was about to leave she quickly turned to her and stopped her. "Kaioh-san, do you remember the hard rock music from the other day?"

"I do."

"They are a group recording too. I saw them on the way out and had a talk with them." She let out a nervous sigh before continuing. "They ask to meet with you. They have a couple of songs that could get a nice classical touch."

"They asked for me?"

Taski nodded apprehensively. "They just want to talk. What should I do next time I see them?"

"I am always up for some duets. Let me know when you see them next time, all right?"

"You mean it?"

Michiru gave Taski an honest smile. "Of course." She gathered her belongings and turned to her before leaving. "Copies. Next Week!"

* * *

Haruka stared in disbelief not before giving the young looking man a glass of cold water. They were sitting at the bleachers under a cool shade.

"Thanks." Seiya said before taking the proffered glass. He took three large gulps and exhaled feeling refreshed.

"I thought you were never coming back. Where are your brothers?"

"My brothers didn't want me to come," he muttered clearly annoyed by the questions. "They said I wasn't a protector of this galaxy," he shrugged. "I believe it is my duty to be here."

Haruka nodded before sitting down beside him and casually glancing at Toku who was getting under the car. "Then, what brings you here, Seiya?"

"A new enemy."

"Oh?"

"There has been rumors in my solar system that a new threat has been reborn. Someone that does not feed off of energy. It just aims to kill and for revenge."

"Does the threat have a name?"

"No name has been given. They did tell me about the place it will attack and they mentioned the beautiful blue planet of the Milky Way. My first thought was to warn you guys. The princess might be in danger. Keep your eyes peeled."

"I am grateful that you think of us as your allies still. Thank you. We will protect the princess at all cost."

Seiya leaned forward and rested his elbows upon his knees. He had missed Earth and the hectic ways of being an idol. He liked the attention of excited fan girls who couldn't believe that Seiya Kou of the Three Lights had been seen walking the streets of Tokyo alone…

But what he missed the most wasn't the fans. It was something or rather someone else.

"How is Odango?"

Haruka patted her thigh with her agitated fingers. She didn't liked that question maybe because she knew what the intent of it was. She knew that Seiya would eventually ask about her. With her eyes glued to the track, she moved uncomfortably and gave him an honest answer. "She is happy; married and waiting for her first child." She could feel the air around them become tense and she could make out that Seiya's breath got caught in his chest.

"Really?" He managed to ask.

"Yes, she is."

"I am glad," he pushed himself to mutter. "And how about the rest?" He asked not wanting to sound obvious.

"They are all fine," Haruka said without giving too much details. She turned her eyes to him and watched how he placed his sun glasses on and stood up. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I need to go back. Yaten and Taiki might grow worried about me. It is weird for me to travel to other galaxies without my brothers."

For a moment, Haruka took him in. The young man appeared tired, aged. She frowned at that. He had a male body and yet his senshi form was of a woman. She stood up and looked down at him before shaking his hand. "Thank you for the heads up, Kou-san."

"You are welcome. Give my best regards to Michiru-san."

And then something Haruka hard and made her grip on him grow tighter as she didn't let him go while Michiru's played inside of her head like a broken record over and over and over again.

"Haruka-san," Seiya growled almost as a warning. "Let go of me."

"Kou-san," Haruka began. "I need your help in a more personal level."

Seiya frowned as his eyes tried their best to study Haruka's stern gaze upon him. "With what?"

* * *

"A duet?" Kazuo asked as he looked up at the woman in front of him. "With who?"

"Kaioh Michiru. Well renounced violinist." Runa licked her lips as she read some information off her computer. "She did a joint concert with the Three Lights some years ago. If we can get her into this-"]

"We can reach more people." Kazuo added before placing the guitar he was carrying besides him. "Runa we have just come back from America. We hit it big there. We should rest give each other some-"

"Time?" She interrupted. "Time for what? To think about how fucked up this has been? Kazuo, I am on a mission and that mission is to get to her."

"She is dead…"

"She is not. She has been reborn."

"Runa, you lost that child. I have been sticking around for the band and you, nut…" he sighed. "Runa she is gone."

"Please trust me. You were reborn and you found me. Something must've happened."

"I don't remember much of our past lives, Runa…"

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, trying her best not to let a single tear leave her eyes. "I do, I remember everything-"she stood up and handed him a music sheet which he stared for a while before locking their eyes together. "Where do you think I get all this?"

* * *

Seiya gawked at Haruka with a bewildered expression on his face. He tilted his head and licked his lips, eyeing her suspiciously. "A man? Turn you into a –"

"You can transform. Help me then. Honestly, you are a man in your civil form and a woman in your senshi form. You can transform. Help me do the same. Besides it is only temporary."

Seiya scoffed and scratched the back of his head. "Haruka-san. Why would you-"

"It is personal."

"Privacy was tossed right out the window, pal. You are asking me to do something dangerous. We are not from the same solar system; our bodies are not the same! I don't know how this will affect you so," he grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her closer, "why do you want to be a man?"

"Haruka-san! Everything alright? Do you need me to take him out?"

Haruka locked her eyes with Seiya and waved her hand out to Toku, asking him to stay at bay. Seiya knew better than to try and hurt her. He could still feel the punch to his stomach from their final battle.

"Michiru and I…"her eyes watered for a moment but she blinked her tears away. "We want to be parents."

Seiya frowned as he slowly released the collar of her shirt. "Parents?" Haruka nodded at his question. "You want to be parents?"

"Yes. I mean, we have Hotaru who we adore but she grew up fast…"she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Well, kids tend to do that."

"No, believe me. The kid grew way too fast."

"What about adopting?" he asked.

"We want our own." Haruka whispered. "As selfish as it may sound. I want my kid to look like me and my partner. Not like some random man I don't know."

Seiya took a couple of steps back and studied the tall woman for some minutes. The change in her eyes were the clear evidence of what she was saying. And for a moment he wondered if he should agree to help her or not. He inhaled deeply and turned to look at the empty racetrack. He hesitated as he thought his words over before answering to her request. "I can help you," he shrugged, "but there are many risks that even I don't know about. I know it can be done but…"

"It is temporary."

"I know it is. First of all you should know that all of it will be reverted back when you transform into Sailor Uranus. Second, I don't have a clue of how your brain will react to the sudden change. You will be a completely new person."

"All right." She answered nonchalantly.

"I mean it, Haruka-san. It is not the same way as it is with me."

"But, Seiya, Will I still be able to control myself?"

"Haruka-san, this is not about control. It's about thoughts and emotions. You must remember who you really are at all times or you will slip away and lose yourself. You will no longer be Haruka Teno'u and what's worse is that you won't even notice when you are completely gone."

"Well that sounds utterly terrifying." She chuckled in amusement. "When I get to that point of being "completely lost" as you say it, will I be able to come back?"

"I have not seen it happen, no." He studied her face, trying to find that hint of hesitation and fear, yet he found nothing but determination. "Are you sure you want this?"

Haruka felt something move on the pit of her stomach. Her conscience kept screaming at her to not do it. To stop, turn around and run from this. But her heart melted as she imagined herself holding a new born child in her arms. She locked her green eyes with Seiya's dark ones and nodded. "Yes, I am."

* * *

It was exhilarating. The chanting of the crow always made her want to five one more performance. The drummer started to play a soft rhythm as if remanding the rest of the band to quickly recover from their last song in order to start the next.

Runa's grip on her guitar grew tighter before she turned to Kazuo. The young man was gawking at her before he joined the drummer. Soon the intro of the song filled the room and Runa's lips brush the microphone as if giving it an intimate kiss.

Why was I one of the chosen ones?

Until the fight I could not see

The magic and the strength of my power

It was beyond my wildest dreams

Her guitar came into play while Kazuo accompanied her not before joining her with his raspy voice.

Dark wings they are descending

See shadows gathering around

One by one they are falling

Every time they try to strike us down.

The crowd roar in anticipation and screamed in unison as they sang with Runa and Kauzo.

Don't you die on me

You haven't made your peace

Live a life, breathe breathe

Don't you die on me

You haven't made your peace

Live a life, breathe breathe

Runa smiled as her skilled fingers strummed the strings of the guitar. She turned to look at Kazuo, proud of what they accomplished. They had the entire crowd in the palm of their hands, screaming and cheering just for them. She chuckled and couldn't help but raise her chin high in the air as Kazuo took the moment to look upon the crowd, their own voices dying out as they let the crowd be the one to sing the last chorus.

Dark wings they are descending

See shadows gathering around

One by one they are falling

Every time they try to strike us down.

The song ascended into a soft melody different from the strong first one. Slowly, the throng of people began to hush before Runa stopped playing the guitar and cupped the microphone within her hands.

As they took your soul away

The night turned to day

Blinded by your rays of life

Give us the strength we needed.

The drummer knew it was his time now. The fast pace came back and so did the harsh guitar chords. The trashing of sound made the audience go wild before they last part of the chorus was song and the song came to an abrupt end.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Or the song.

Its "Dark wings" by Within Temptation.


End file.
